


Mine

by Headphone_Love



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Basically both of them are nerds, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Light-Hearted, M/M, Marking, Possessive Hinata Shouyou, Possessive Tsukishima Kei, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yamaguchi is low key devious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: Had someone told Tsukishima he would end up being the jealous type in college, he would have scoffed in their face and told them he’d be alone forever.If that very same someone had gone on to tell Tsukishima that Hinata Shouyou would be the person who would end up making him experience this jealously, he would have told them they were delusional and in dire need of a brain scan.Yet here he was.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> A request by @psyche1489 ^^ I hope you like this! 
> 
> You got a bit of jelly Hinata in here too, so I hope that is alright :P 
> 
> Onwards!  
> ~HxL

Had someone told Tsukishima he would end up being the jealous type in college, he would have scoffed in their face and told them he’d be alone forever.

“Tsukishima, we aren’t done talking about this!” his boyfriend of a year—almost two—whined.

“Yes, we are.” Tsukishima insisted, returning his attention to the work on his desk.

If that very same someone had gone on to tell Tsukishima that Hinata Shouyou would be the person who would end up making him experience this jealousy, he would have told them they were delusional and in dire need of a brain scan.

Yet here he was.

With Hinata Fucking Shouyou.

“Why can’t I go and practice with Kageyama’s team? I’ve been itching to play!” Hinata said, hands on his hips. Scanning his boyfriend for a moment, Tsukishima swore that Hinata would be the death of him. How Tsukishima had missed how cute Hinata acted while they were in high school, he’d never know.

Perhaps he was sane back then.

“Because the King used to like you. You _dated_ him in high school,” Tsukishima reminded, eyes narrowed at the memory. Kageyama had held it over his head plenty of times before Tsukishima had confessed to Hinata. Of course, the two hadn’t done much since Kageyama was about as interested in dating as a cat was in water, though it didn’t settle the worries in Tsukishima’s mind. Hinata was well-liked by everyone, much to the blond’s irritation.

Hinata wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck from behind and huffed. Leaning forward, he rested his chin against his shoulder.

“I still don’t want you to go,” Tsukishima said out of habit. Hinata tapped his fingers against the other’s collarbone gently.

“Then help me get some exercise in place of volleyball,” Hinata whispered with a sly grin on his lips. Tsukishima raised a brow, raising a hand to flick the other in the forehead.

Hinata backed away and winced, holding the area. “Ow!”

“Seducing me won’t work.” _‘But you were pretty damn close, you bastard.’_

Hinata sighed, moving to the bed and sitting cross-legged. His brown eyes didn’t leave Tsukishima as he spoke again. “Do you not trust me or something? Whenever I mention Kageyama or Oikawa, you immediately get defensive.”

Knowing that this conversation was long overdue, Tsukishima removed his glasses to rub his tired eyes. He let the frames rest on his head and turned in his chair. His homework would still be there after the conversation.

“You aren’t who I am worried about. His Majesty is an asshole and Oikawa is a flirt.”

“I am close to Kenma too, so why don’t you get upset about him?” Hinata questioned, Tsukishima crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

“Kozume-san is one of the least threatening people in the world. Besides, even if he tried, Kuroo would pull his ass back for me,” Tsukishima shot down. “With the two kings, who knows how far they’d go…”

“But you know Kageyama isn—”

“I know, I know, he doesn’t _like_ people. But that doesn’t mean he can’t start. Things like this...they are ever changing,” Tsukishima insisted. “Just like us, for example. Just because we like each other doesn’t mean that either of us can’t find a girl pretty or something,” he muttered, feeling competitive at the very thought. Hinata blinked, taking in the words and leaning forward. He was careful to avoid slipping off the bed completely.

“Are you _jealous_?”

Tsukishima eyed Hinata with a look of disbelief. He thought it had been obvious, but of course, Hinata proved that he was as dense as ever. He leaned forward in his chair, meeting Hinata’s eyes.

“And if I am?”

Hinata tensed,  letting out a tiny laugh after a moment of silence. “You have no reason to be jealous! You are the only person that I could ever like. Plus, no one else would want to handle me,” he assured with a small smile. “You might have been an ass at first, but I like that about you now.”

Surprised at the compliment followed by the insult, Tsukishima raised a hand to cover his face with a scoff. Hinata’s way of thinking was so naive at times that Tsukishima was sure cheating never even crossed his mind. But that didn’t mean that other people didn’t think about it.

“I still don’t want you to go,” Tsukishima muttered, aware that he sounded childish.

Hinata rolled his eyes.“You are beginning to sound like a broken record.” he teased, moving to sit on his boyfriend’s lap. He wrapped his arms around Tsukishima’s neck again and leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. The blond returned it reluctantly, hands resting on Hinata’s hips. His boyfriend pulled away first, though remained nearby as he took in a breath.

“I like _you_ , Tsukishima Kei. I may have dated in the past, but you are the only person I think about now. So if you feel nervous, you have to let me know.”

Tsukishima raised a brow. “Who said I was nervous?”

Hinata raised a brow and pressed his chest against Tsukishima's own. “Who said you had to say it? It has been a while since we started dating. You can’t hide from me anymore.”

Agreeing with that comment to a certain extent, Tsukishima leaned forward to initiate another kiss. It was as soft as the first, though it lingered a bit longer than the first. When they broke apart, Tsukishima squinted. Hinata was smiling so brightly that he wondered why he had been worried in the first place. Hinata was too honest a person to cheat: loyal to a fault.

“Fine. I guess you going isn’t the end of the world,” Tsukishima sighed as Hinata brightened. “But—”

Hinata made a noise that was similar enough to a whine to make Tsukishima raised a brow. The blond wondered whether Hinata was truly a college student or not.

“I want to have dinner with you tonight,” Tsukishima requested, Hinata’s pout slipping from his lips. He diverted his eyes, a soft tint of pink forming on his cheeks. His fingers fiddled with the buttons on Tsukishima’s shirt shyly, his head nodding slowly.

“Fine.” Hinata agreed, hiding his face in Tsukishima’s neck. Confused, Tsukishima looked down at the puff of orange hair in his field of vision. “T-that is fine,” Hinata repeated. It was then that Tsukishima realized how fast Hinata’s heart was pounding. He smirked.

“Did my words make you all ‘gwah’ again?” he murmured in his boyfriend’s ear, earning a slap against the chest. Hinata stood, sticking his tongue out childishly and running out of the dorm room. A moment later, he returned, Tsukishima not having moved an inch.

“Have a good day,” Hinata mumbled, placing a kiss on Tsukishima’s cheek and running back out of the room.

To say that Tsukishima was satisfied with the reaction would have been an understatement. The equations on his paper were hard to solve when he couldn’t stop his chuckling at how adorable Hinata looked whenever he became flustered.

Even if Tsukishima had stuck to his guns, he knew Hinata would have gone to practice with them regardless. Hinata wasn’t the type of person to let people tell him what to do, though he was the type to try and work out a deal. It was their usual banter, and it worked for them well.

Tsukishima smiled, pressing the back of his palm to his lips as he shut his eyes.

“Idiot.”

* * *

“Seriously! He is a jealous meanie!” Hinata said, cuddling the volleyball in his grasp. “He thinks that I am going to run off with you or Oikawa-san.”

Kageyama snorted, shaking his head. “I mean, you can’t blame him,” he commented honestly. “You are a cute guy, and you have a dating history. Albeit not an impressive one…”

“You are one to talk,” Hinata grumbled as Kageyama glared into him before clearing his throat.

“...but probably more than he does,” the setter finished. He took a swig of water, passing the bottle to Hinata.

Hinata pondering the information in silence. He had never really thought about Tsukishima’s dating past. It hadn’t been important to him because it wasn’t as if it would change anything. They were together, and as far as Hinata knew, they were happy. So why should anyone else be factored into the equation?

“And there lies the difference between you two. You can’t understand because you haven’t gone through it. How would you feel if someone came and wanted to date Tsukishima again?” Kageyama offered.

Hinata frowned. “That is completely different. Oikawa and I never dated, we made out _once_ when drunk, and the only person I have dated that is still in my life is you. And that obviously wouldn’t happen.”

“Answer the question, dumbass.”

With a frown, Hinata shut his eyes and tried to imagine it. A faceless person clinging to Tsukishima, hugging him, kissing him. Tsukishima _letting_ it happen, a smirk on his lips as he reciprocated the acts. Anger bubbled in his chest at the thought.

It was then that Hinata realized that Tsukishima wouldn’t ever consider doing these things, especially with anyone but him. It didn’t make the stinging in his chest any more bearable, his jaw set.

“Hinata?”

The ginger opened his eyes, looking down at his lap, surprised at the way his vision blurred. The water bottle in his hand was completely empty, having spilled over when his grip around the plastic container tightened. He loosened his hold on the bottle, allowing it to return to its normal shape.

“I hate it,” Hinata whispered quietly, Kageyama moving his hands awkwardly in the air, unsure of how to handle an upset Hinata. He had wanted to help but he should have known his words would do the opposite.

“T-There, there,” Kageyama tried, Hinata not even feeling his hand against his back. His mind was too preoccupied on the fantasy person in his mind, doing all the things with Tsukishima that only Hinata should be able to do. “Come on, Hinata. Tsukishima is head over heels for you. Even if someone he dated before came back he wouldn’t even give them another glance”

Hinata nodded, though he didn’t relax. His eyes were narrowed, strong words popping into his head to say to the imaginary person.

“Let’s go play, break is over and all…” Kageyama reminded, Hinata standing silently. He placed the water bottle down, turning to reenter the gym when his best friend called his name again.

The shorter male turned, eyes narrowed and eerie.

“What?”

Kageyama swallowed and shook his head, having forgotten what he was going to say. When Hinata stalked off, he wondered whether the other’s game would be affected by his words. One thing Kageyama knew for sure was that Hinata’s eyes hadn’t changed much from high school. He would admit, however, that they had become much more intense. It was no wonder when he stepped on the court while in the zone people shuddered.

His partner had really grown into a monster.

“You coming?” Hinata’s voice rang out, snapping the setter out of his daze. With a scoff, Kageyama regained his senses and stepped into the gym.

“Obviously.”

* * *

As much as Tsukishima appreciated the sentiment, the fact that Hinata refused to let him go as they laid together was starting to become troublesome. Tsukishima couldn’t do anything without Hinata attempting to crawl all over him.

“Did something happen?”

Hinata raised his head slowly. “Whatever do you mean?”

“What I mean is that you haven’t let go of me since you finished your shower. You only get clingy if you are upset or hurt.”

Hinata shook his head, cuddling Tsukishima again. The blond shoved him away.

“That won’t work this time. Get off and _talk_ to me,” Tsukishima ordered, pushing and shoving. Hinata’s grip was strong, much to Tsukishima’s irritation, and he refused to let go.

“Let me love you, dammit!”

After minutes of pushing and shoving, Tsukishima gave up and let out a deep breath. He had actually worked up a sweat to no avail, Hinata shifting so he was as close as possible again.

“This is ridiculous,” Tsukishima muttered. “Either you tell me what is wrong or I’ll call his majesty to yell at him for whatever he did.”

“How do you know it was Kageyama?”

Tsukishima raised a brow. “Have you seen his track record? It would be more shocking if it wasn’t his doing.”

Not having any defense for his friend, Hinata nodded biting his lower lip before looking up at Tsukishima. “How many people have you dated?”

“Ha?” Tsukishima asked, confused as to how that topic had come up.

“You heard me. You know about my history...but I know nothing about yours. So tell me,” Hinata insisted. Tsukishima half expected the usual cutesy act from Hinata. Instead, he was met with serious brown eyes. He suppressed a shudder and sighed.

“Two people.”

Hinata straightened, looking down at his boyfriend’s shirt. He fiddled with the logo on it, tracing it with the tip of his finger.

“Go on.”

“One was in high school for a week, the other is sitting on top of me acting like a spoiled child,” Tsukishima answered, placing his hands on Hinata’s hips to steady him.

“I-I am one of the two?” Hinata asked with wide eyes, Tsukishima nodding.

“Is it really that shocking?”

Hinata nodded his head vigorously. “You are you! You are tall and funny and handsome and…” he listed off, pausing when the hands on his hips tightened.

“I barely could tolerate people in high school. You think I dated often?” Tsukishima spoke, Hinata shrugging his shoulders. Feeling foolish, Hinata shoved his face into the other’s chest and shut his eyes.

“That...makes me strangely happy,” Hinata whispered honestly.

Tsukishima ran a hand through his boyfriend’s hair, leaning back against the headboard. “Why? It isn’t like you were…” he paused, golden eyes filling with devious amusement. “You were jealous?” he asked with a small smirk. He pushed Hinata back so he could stare at his expression, cheeks flushed and lips in a thin line.

“I wasn’t.”

“You were,” Tsukishima pressed, leaning forward to press his forehead against Hinata’s.

“Was not.”

“Mmhm, keep telling yourself that.”

Tsukishima pressed his lips to Hinata’s for a moment, pulling away with the same smirk on his lips. Hinata’s eyes were squeezed shut, a soft chuckle leaving the blond’s lips as he kissed him again and again. It was only when he flipped them both that Hinata opened his eyes, a gasp leaving his lips. He stared up at Tsukishima nervously, the blond’s head tilted to the side.

“I’ve never seen you jealous, it is actually kind of cute.”

“Shut up.”

“Your cheeks are all red and you look…”

“Shut _up_ , Tsukishima!”

Hinata was surprised when Tsukishima leaned forward, his forehead resting just above his shoulder.

“It makes me happy, idiot. I’m not teasing you to be mean this time.”

With a pounding heart, Hinata cleared his throat. “Why does it make you happy? It feels awful on my end.”

Tsukishima moved to nuzzle Hinata’s neck, a tremble moving through the shorter male’s body.

“You always look so confident in everything. It is nice to see that I am not the only one that gets worried about these things. To know that you were curious about my past...that  makes me happy.”

Hinata looked away from the blond, eyeing the window where the curtains blew along with the slight breeze of the summer weather. He raised a hand to run his finger’s through Tsukishima’s hair affectionately.

“You are a sadistic boyfriend, Shima.”

The way Tsukishima laughed made Hinata tense, his blush deepening and eyes widening. It was a soft laugh, deep and slightly hoarse.

“I am. But you are still dating me. What does that say about you?”

“That I fall for sadists in glasses with deep voices and twisted senses of humor.”

Nodding in approval, Tsukishima chuckled again.

“But you have also loosened up a lot since high school,” Hinata admitted.

“And you have become more mature,” Tsukishima said, raising his head. Hinata turned to face him, golden eyes meeting brown. The worry in both pairs of eyes melted away, Hinata cracking a smile.

“You rubbed off on me,” Hinata insisted, reaching up to pull the blond closer by his shirt. He kissed him, this one harder than his usual ones. He wanted to make sure no one else would kiss Tsukishima like he could. His lips parted and allowed the blond permission to deepen the kiss, the slight growl that left Tsukishima enough to make Hinata shiver.

Pulling away for air, Tsukishima breathed in and continued to press kisses against the other’s lips, jawline, and neck.“What was that for?” he murmured, listening closely for the small gasps that left his boyfriend’s lips.

Hinata shrugged, licking his lips and smiling. “I don’t want you to kiss anyone else. I’m the only one who can kiss you,” he mumbled, unsure if the words were more possessive or loving.

Tsukishima snorted softly, rolling his eyes and falling onto Hinata. Hinata groaned at the weight, swallowing hard when he felt teeth against his neck. A new wave of heat came over him as he let out another gasp, unable to muffle it behind his hand like he usually did.  Tsukishima pulled away to look at his work, humming at the sight.

“No need to worry about anyone else kissing me.”

Another bite.

Hinata couldn’t hold back the breathless moan that left his parted lips. Tsukishima moved to a new area of Hinata’s neck, repeating the process as he continued speaking.

“Why would I let anyone else kiss me when the only person I want to kiss is a loud mouthed volleyball idiot?”

* * *

“Those are some...wow.”

Hinata smiled and ruffled his hair shyly. “Yeah, I know.” he gushed, not embarrassed at all by the dark bruises that marred his neck. After deciding to hang out and enjoy the nice weather, Yamaguchi offered his backyard as a meeting place. Tsukishima had left to take a call, it no doubt it being his job calling him for hours.

“Who knew Tsukishima could get so bitey?” Yamaguchi mumbled in amazement.

Hinata laughed, nearly dropping his ice cream. “He is your best friend!”

Yamaguchi stuck his tongue out at Hinata, shrugging his shoulders. “Doesn’t mean I know his sexual habits, which by the way, sound like a handful.”

Hinata hummed in agreement, taking a bite out of the chocolate shell of his treat. He swallowed once it melted, staring at the sky as he swung his feet.

“Not really. We actually have a lot of the same habits,” Hinata said honestly, grinning at the way Yamaguchi scrunched his nose.

“Too much information about my two friends, thanks.”

“You are the one who brought up the topic,” Hinata pointed out, biting into his ice cream again. Having overestimated the bite, a whine left Hinata’s lips as he swallowed. He brought his hands up to his head, cradling it as the pain moved through his body.

“Brain freeze?” Yamaguchi asked with an amused tone, Hinata letting out another whine as a response. “I need more than a whine, Hinata.”

“It hurts~”

“What do you expect when you bite ice cream instead of licking, you monster.” the younger teased as he shifted closer. Placing his cup of ice cream down, he reached out to touch the top of Hinata’s head. The ginger squirmed, the ache too strong for him to sit still. Yamaguchi snickered, placing his hands on the other’s cheeks. Hinata gasped, backing away as Yamaguchi followed, laughing loudly.

“Your hands are cold! Let go!”

“Still thinking about the brain freeze?”

“Yamaguchi!”

The two laughed, the fidgeting and play fighting reducing them to breathless messes. It was nice hanging out with someone without having to worry about Tsukishima getting protective. Yamaguchi was free game, as far as Hinata knew.

Opening his eyes once he had calmed, he was met with Tsukishima’s narrowed eyes, a smile forming on his lips. “Hey! We were waiting for you,” he said excitedly. “Weren’t we, Yamaguchi?”

Yamaguchi nodded from his position hovering over Hinata, looking amused at the situation. Hinata was confused, returning his eyes to look at Tsukishima before the situation clicked.

“It isn’t what it looks like!” Hinata began, Tsukishima leaning down. Without a word, he grabbed Hinata’s hand and brought it to his lips. Hinata’s ice cream had begun to melt, slipping down to his wrist. The blond’s tongue lapped up the excess, tongue making sure to catch every drop.  If steam could have come out of Hinata’s ears, it would have most definitely happened.

“You are messy,” Tsukishima said as if he hadn’t just made out with Hinata’s wrist. He looked to his best friend, their eyes connecting. “Mind getting off my boyfriend?”

Yamaguchi grinned. “Why, you shouldn’t feel threatened if it is me. Since when have I ever showed interest in Hinata as anything other than a friend?”

“Yamaguchi…” Tsukishima warned as the shorter male chuckled and shifted so he was sitting again.

“I am already dating someone, Tsukki. Don’t worry about it.”

Hinata remained frozen on the floor, hand warm despite the cold dessert in his grasp. He sat up slowly, teeth sinking into his lower lip as his free hand covered his overheated face..

Tsukishima sat between him and Yamaguchi, taking his ice cream and continuing to eat it without much shame. Hinata worked hard on trying to forget the way Tsukishima’s tongue felt against his skin before a certain issue made itself known in the company of Yamaguchi.

“Another disgusting sexual habit revealed. How shameless,” Yamaguchi said with a sigh. Tsukishima shrugged, pulling Hinata close.

“Apparently the bites weren’t enough. Maybe I should find a way to mark him up in an even more blatant way.”

Yamaguchi hummed, tapping his chin. “You could always make it so he can’t walk,” he suggested with a devious grin. “That way he can’t leave, which means he can’t be hit on or picked up by anyone. Plus he would have to rely on you to get him stuff.”

Hinata tensed at the statement, parting his lips but finding the remainder of his ice cream pressed to his lips.

“Ah~” Tsukishima said with a smirk. The ice cream was cold, but Hinata took the treat into his mouth without complaint, ignoring the way the heat pooled in his gut. Tsukishima’s jealousy seemed to have done a complete 180, focusing more on making Hinata as red as possible. “I don’t think I’ll need to resort to that,” Tsukishima continued as his smirk grew wider. He turned to face Yamaguchi again, patting Hinata on the head.

“Just look at how well trained he is when he wants to be.”

 


End file.
